


wouldn't that be fine?

by nicehcuse



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, Other, and scene <3, as hell, in other news kibum has synesthesia and is nb and uses neopronouns, jonghyun is eir cute fairy gf who is also nb, me when i'm projecting, omfg also jonghyun adhd, theyre lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicehcuse/pseuds/nicehcuse
Summary: “Why do you use neo-pronouns?” Kibum’s worries are soothed and ey readjust ey can speak to them directly.“I don’t get gender,”
Relationships: Kim Gwiboon/Kim Junghee, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	wouldn't that be fine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonghyunkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghyunkin/gifts).



> yes this is violently self indulgent borderline self insert but is it rly if ur projecting onto both characters <3 anyways jongkey gay

Kibum sees a flurry of pink out of the corner of eir eye, then hears a light but solid _thump_ on the seat next to em. Ey turn from the drama on eir laptop to Junghee, who is laying on their stomach, chin propped in their hand, and sporting a sweet but curious smile. Kibum grows suspicious.

“Hi,” she finally says, still smiling.

“Hi?” While Junghee suddenly inviting herself into Kibum’s space (within reason, of course) isn’t uncommon, especially in their shared apartment, Kibum is very familiar with the current look on their face.

“What does my voice look like?” Oh. Ey thought she wanted to borrow something.

“Hm. Talk more. About something you _really_ like.” Kibum already knows exactly what her voice looks like, smells like, and the personality it has. It varies from talking to singing to humming, but Kibum knows it like the back of eir hand. Ey just like hearing Junghee get all excited and talk for a while.

__

__

Junghee thinks for a minute, before jumping into a very detailed explanation of their current Pokémon Sword team and their favourite regions. Afterwards, she lets out a puff of breath very dramatically. Clearly this was the most exhausting thing they’ve ever done in their life. Kibum gazes at her, absolutely enamored, before acknowledging the look of expectance on her face and remembers what their question was in the first place.

“A dark blue, almost black, with silver glitter,” ey conclude, as if ey haven’t known this the entire time ey’ve known Junghee. She perks up and lets out an amazed sound, something between an, “Ahh~” and a, “Woah!”

“It can have glitter?” Kibum nods, half paying attention as eir still entranced by the sparkle in their eyes.

“Neat. Thank you, Bummie!” She grins, boxy and bright, before pushing up with her elbows to go make lunch. Kibum turns back to eir drama, comforted by the peachy pink of Junghee’s humming from the kitchen.

-

“Kibum!” Junghee wails from their bedroom. Kibum pauses and sets the knife ey were using to spread jelly down. Ey just wanted a nice sandwich. On eir way down the hall, Junghee shouts again, demanding ey hurry. Ey don’t walk any faster.

Upon arrival, Junghee, in a very large turtleneck, pouts from behind the collar and points at a very small spider on the wall.

“Please?” She pleads, tiny as ever. Kibum sighs dramatically but cannot find it in em for a second to be genuinely annoyed with her. Ey squash it with a tissue and laugh when Junghee presses themselves against the wall as Kibum passes to the bathroom to put as much distance as possible between her and the spider guts tissue.

“All better?” Kibum asks, standing in the doorway. A very pleased Junghee smiles back with crescent eyes. She steps away from the wall and back to her computer where they were working before being so rudely interrupted.

“While you’re here, listen to this for me. I want opinions.” Kibum wonders for a second if the spider was a plant to get em to listen to her song without asking outright. They press play and a soft, almost jazzy piano plays. The file, currently, is just called “No. 8”.

“It smells like coconut,” Kibum notes. Junghee hums in acknowledgement.

“Well, _I_ think it smells like lesbianism,” she adds proudly. Kibum rolls eir eyes and presses a kiss to her forehead. Same thing.

-

“Can I ask you something?” Junghee asks in a soft, delicate voice. Lavender. Kibum looks down at her from where they’re snuggled in bed, not exactly watching the movie they chose, instead using it as background noise.

“Sure.” Ey would be lying if ey said ey weren’t even a little bit nervous.

“Why do you use neo-pronouns?” Kibum’s worries are soothed and ey readjust ey can speak to them directly.

“I don’t get gender,” ey say. Junghee laughs, both at the bluntness and in agreement. “It’s too black and white for me. I don’t like it and it doesn’t make sense when I see so many different colours.” She hums, intrigued.

“What colour are your pronouns?” They have those big doe eyes they get when she’s genuinely interested, not just fronting.

“A lot. It depends on the usage, like a rainbow almost.” Junghee snorts.

“That’s gay.” Kibum glares with no real malice, and her grin only grows.

“I like the personality of them. It feels like me.” It sounds too simple, but it’s hard for Kibum to explain past that, and ey trust they’ll understand.

“Then I like them too. I like _you_ ,” she says with a happy smile. It’s contagious, and Kibum smiles back.

“That’s gay.” Junghee swats at eir arm while ey laugh.

“Well now we’re both gay.” Kibum gasps.

“Like… together?” Ey ask, covering eir mouth. How scandalous.

“Together,” Junghee whispers. Kibum pretends to faint before joining Junghee in their soft, content giggling.


End file.
